The Devil In The Top Hat
by hersheys-apprentice
Summary: A tragic accident took his loved one. Ten years later, it happens again. Professor Layton, a true gentleman, can't take it anymore. The stress, grief, anger, it's too much to handle. He wants her back, and he'll do anything... even lead a life of crime, terrorizing the people he had worked so hard to protect. SPOILERS and references for games 1-4 (Rated T for violence just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Professor Layton and all the characters belong to Level5, not me! I only made up this story_**

 _ **AN:** Please review to let me know what you think so far! It will be greatly appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Letters**

It _all started with a letter_...

A letter from what was said to be the future, from a future Luke Triton. To save London from an evil future Hershel Layton, the Devil in a Top Hat. It was all a massive fraud, however, a hoax set up by Clive Dove, to seek revenge on those who took away his parents on one fateful day. None of that 'future' was actually real. Layton could never become a feared crime boss, bent on immense power. It was impossible for such a gentleman to ever turn away from that lifestyle...

Luke Triton, Number One apprentice to the Professor, left to America with his family. But thanks to the Postal Services, the two continued to keep in touch. The letters were written, with almost immediate replies returning between the best of friends. But over the span of three months, the letters he received became less detailed, and much shorter. Until eventually, Luke wasn't even receiving a reply. Luke had been so busy with school, that he always assumed that perhaps he was just busy at the University as well. Still he wrote to the professor, still awaiting a response.

Another month of a continuous flow of letters from America to London. One afternoon, Luke received a bulk of letters, all were his own, with a notice from the Post Office. It read, "...Due to an overflow of unread letters in the mailbox, they must be delivered back to the sender..." Luke was disheartened. _Why wouldn't the Professah answer my letters?_ This upset the boy, and left him with a puzzle to solve on his own. _Every puzzle has an answer..._

Another month passed through, with no letters. That was until one Monday morning, Luke's father, Clark Triton brought a letter addressed to him. And after that letter, everything changed...

* * *

 _Luke Triton,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, as you now reside in America. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love, has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity does not take place in your time._  
 _This may be difficult to believe, especially considering recent events, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future._  
 _Yes, this is quite familiar to you already, as you received a similar letter only months ago. That was a fraud, as you found out, but I can assure you that this time, everything that was told to you about that 'future' is truth. Except, as I regret to say it... it is much worse than it was made out to be then. This is the reason why the letter is now sent to you, rather than to the Professor, for I fear it may almost be too late._  
 _I managed to purchase some tickets for your family to return to London. I know this is a lot to take in, but I will explain the rest soon. For now, I ask that we meet you when you arrive on Saturday, by the port._  
 _It is of the utmost importance that you do not disregard this letter. You must take the next ship traveling to London. The safety of London and its residents, depends on you._

 _I look forward to seeing you again,_  
 _Luke Triton_

* * *

Clark sat on the living room sofa, reading the morning news. In the corner, he saw his son, confused, running his hands through his hair. Assuming his expression was relating to a puzzle, hardly of mass importance, he inquired to him jokingly.

"Ah, is the Number 1 Apprentice of the Professor Hershel Layton having difficulties solving a puzzle?"

Luke had hardly noticed his father's presence there. He reread the letter sent to him multiple times, thinking over the possibility of his Professor, his best friend, truly causing mass chaos and destruction in the future.

Hearing his father's remark, he realized that although the puzzle was much larger than his father thought, he could help immensely. After all, he had always been close friends with the Professor for many years before Luke was even born, so he would definitely have something to say about the matter.

Luke handed the letter to him, briefly re-explaining the events which were mentioned: The Mystery of the Future London. The story behind Future Luke, or rather, Clive and how he had claimed the false future was reality. He even explained the situation of Claire Foley, the Professor's girlfriend, though he never really did understand the whole story. He described the rumors that the Professor worked his way from scientist Dimitri Allen, to become a feared crime boss. In charge of all the underground gangs, and especially the leader of a mafia-like group called "The Family"

"But that never really happened, and it never could!" Luke declared with the utmost faith in the of the Professor. But looking down at the words of his 'future self,' he began to doubt, "could it?"

Clark, now understanding the potential gravity of the situation, was concerned for his friend. It was difficult to believe that Hershel could perform such terrible acts, but one could never be too sure. With the right tools, someone with such a great intelligence could easily take over London.

"I don't think we should waste any time," Clark stated, collecting his things into a suitcase, "whether or not Hershel needs our help, we should still look into this and check up on him, after all, he is our friend."

Clark informed his wife, Brenda, all that had been discussed previously concerning the mysterious letter. They all packed and traveled back to London to investigate this mystery, hoping their dear friend is well. If he really did turn away from being a true gentleman, the damage he could bring upon London is too terrible to even imagine. _What could ever cause the Professor to act that way?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Yay! 2nd chapter! Sorry if Layton gets OOC in this chapter :P I'm trying my best :)_

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Gentleman and a Father**

Hershel Layton, professor at Gressenheller University, seemed to the public as the picture of a perfect gentleman, calm and collected. However, certain events in his past have caused him to have a different behavior, such that would make him unrecognizable to everyone else.

It takes time for one to train to appear as a gentleman, and he always had the guidance of his girlfriend, Claire Foley. But a tragic accident caused him, for a moment, to lose it all.

The first time, he was in a state of shock and grief, but he had time to grieve alone. He lost her again, and this time he has a daughter to care for. He cannot spend days gradually moving on. Not this time.

Even in his emotional instability, he must be a gentleman and a father, and not worry so much about himself. After all, "a true gentleman never makes a scene." But the more you try to contain it, and hold it inside, the bigger the explosion.

* * *

It was dark, Hershel could hardly even see his own hand in front if him. Out from the darkness, a soft, familiar voice called out to him,

"Hello again, Hershel," some light shone through as she spoke, revealing the voice as Hershel's girlfriend.

" **Claire?!** " He stepped forward, asking hesitantly in a state of shock,"Is it really you?"

She laughed gently, turning away as something else caught her eye. It was a large machine, the time machine. Dimitri Allen, stood there, smirking as he opened the door, beckoning Claire to enter.

Seeing she was walking to it, Hershel called out, " **No,** Claire!" He ran after her but the more he ran, the farther away she became from him until she entered the capsule of the machine. Dimitri closed the door, and almost immediately... it exploded.

The room was in flames, pieces of rubble scattered everywhere. Hershel searching frantically for Claire but when he found her, it was too late.

"Remember, Hershel, that's the price she had to pay" Dimitri said, laughing at Hershel's pathetic attempt to save her. He was entirely unharmed just watching as Hershel broke apart in tears.

"It's too bad really, I **suppose** we could have worked harder..."

The flames engulfed the three as the walls collapsed over them. Hershel held Claire tightly, weeping over the loss of his loved one. But all the while Dimitri smugly looked down on them, maniacally snickering. It was far too much... Layton stood up, running in anger to Dimitri and yelled out.

* * *

He stopped abruptly, opening his eyes to see his bedroom, his mouth gaping open mid-scream. It was all just another nightmare. The 3rd one since Hershel lost Claire. Although he was awake, he still felt his blood boiling inside him with anger. _It was all Dimitri's fault and that dreaded time machine. He had never done enough to try to save Claire, he didn't even care. He was the one who had to pay- No, That's not the way a gentleman should think._ Hershel took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

Because he was already awake, and didn't really wish to return to that terrible dream, Layton brought himself out of bed. Changing into his regular orange shirt, brown pants and shoes, he made his way towards the kitchen to make a calming cup of tea: Belle Classic.

He brought out his tea kit he had received a year ago from a kind old woman in Dropstone. _Ah that adventure was an interesting puzzle indeed_. He was in the process of brewing his tea when Flora entered the kitchen, smiling as she straightened her pink bow above her ponytail.

"Good morning, Flora."  
"Good morning, Dad!"

 _Dad..._ It had been over 3 years, yet he still could not get himself accustomed to that title. Flora was a cheerful girl, not very skilled in cooking but a kind girl just the same. She sat down at the table preparing to eat her breakfast.

"So..." She began, struggling to make conversation, but she soon found a topic to speak of, "is Claire going to visit us sometime? You too are **soooo** cute together!"

 _ ***SLAM* *CRASH***_

Hershel slammed his fist on the counter, causing his tea cup to crash into thousands of pieces on the floor, startling his daughter. He stood there bent over the counter, one fist still on its surface, the other hand clutching his head. Flashbacks of him and Claire together rushed through his head, causing him to have a massive headache. _She just **HAD** to bring up Claire, no other topic at all..._

"She's **dead..**." He murmured between clenched teeth, "and she is **never** coming back!" He yelled out slamming his fist once again, his eyes now watering. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his emotions of anger and sadness.

Then he looked up at Flora, who stared at him in complete fright and confusion. This sobered him, now realizing what he had done. She couldn't possibly have known about Claire's death, he had never even told her the whole story.

He loosened his fist, straightened up his position and walked towards the table. Sitting down, he looked at his daughter, still looking shocked.

"Flora," he started, "I am **so** sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. I acted poorly... as a gentleman... and as your father."

He briefly described Claire's story to her, trying not to break down into tears while remembering. She now looked at him with compassion, and within seconds, her arms were wrapped around him. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the embrace.

"It's ok, Dad" she whispered, smiling.

* * *

 **AN:** *cries*


End file.
